Promise
by Ink-of-Eden
Summary: Sequal to Passing the Park and First of Many to Come. My third and most likely my final One Shot of Hei and Yin.


Yet, _another_ sweet One Shot between our favorite doll, Yin, and her hero, Hei.

To those who sent reviews on "First of Many to Come" and "Passing the Park": this is dedicated to y'all.

As I was sitting in my room, thinking of a place where Hei and Yin would meet, I realized I was freezing! So after I grabbed a blanket, I found my inspiration. Hehe. This will (probably) end my One Shots of Yin or Hei, but maybe I'll add a few more later. Not sure right now.

The Promise

It was dead of the night, a time when all things, big and small, become silent. The birds and forest creatures do not make a peep and even the crickets do not greet each other. Not many people roam the streets in their city; the cars zoom on by, the train rushes on: a rhythm, a pulse above the silence.

Alone sat a young man on a bench on a bridge overlooking a river. He wore worn blue jeans and black tennis shoes; in his flimsy green wind-breaker, his hands were stuffed. His dark eyes were staring ahead over the scenery.

It had been a long day, very busy and loud. BK-201 had worked very hard tonight, he deserved a break, even if it was for a short while and all alone.

Just a ways beyond the bench walked a young girl. Her silver tresses, held in a pony tail by a slim purple ribbon, bounced slightly with each step she took. On her slim figure were her regular purple dress and black coat.

As she walked, her hand held onto the rail that went from one side to other of the bridge. Pale fingers trailed along the metal. A pair of sightless violet orbs that matched her dress stared dully into the darkness.

Hei didn't see her until she passed him, then his eyes followed her a few steps. "Yin," he said. She slowed down, then stopped completely. The wind blew against her dress and hair as she stopped. Her heart beat somehow was beating louder in her ribs. Her ears were getting warm even though it was chilly tonight.

She turned around and reached for the metal rail with her own hand. Then she made her way a few feet until she was directly in front of Hei. He waited patiently and quietly, not moving.

Tentatively, she walked to him until her foot hit one of his black tennis shoes. She stopped.

"Sit," Hei told her and helped lead her to the empty place next to him on the bench on the lonely bridge. Her hands sat on her knees and he did the same.

After a few tense minutes, Yin slowly slid her hand to Hei's leg. When her fingers grazed his knuckle, he jerked his hand away.

It was a short until the doll could find the courage to try again, but Hei slapped her hand off. What Yin didn't-couldn't- see was his face, contorted in anger.

When Yin tried for a third time to hold Hei's hand, the young man stood up. He went to the rail and leaned against it, sighing in annoyance.

The doll could feel the warmth of the bench disappearing; she knew he had gotten up. Slowly, she stood up as well and went to the rail. Their elbows touched sending a sizzle of energy between the two of them. Hei pulled his arm away, but stood shocked by the feeling of electricity.

Yin touched Hei's coat by the arm and held on. He started to grumble, but when he saw her white-knuckled grip on his jacket, he stopped. Then as suddenly as she had grabbed his coat, she let go. Instead of pulling back, her hand traveled up his arm to his shoulder, to his neck. His skin was freezing cold, from being out in the night wind so long.

Her fingers went along his jaw line to his chin and then up to his thin lips: they were very warm, unlike the rest of him. Holding up two fingers, she traced his upper lip, then the bottom lip: memorizing their length and texture, soaking in his warmth. Then she touched her own lips, but they were just as cold as the metal rail, on which her hand had rested.

When she touched his lips again with her two fingers, Hei knew.

He put his hand behind her neck and drew closer to her face. As soon as their lips touched, the sizzle of warm energy tingled between them. Now his other hand was on her hip, resting slightly and barely touching, yet filling her with heat.

Yin's straggly arms snaked around his waist, though not as confident as some girls would do. She, too, was barely holding onto him, but at the same time, absorbing the heat. His whole body radiated warmth like the sun in the sky, like she was the earth, taking it all in.

Hei stepped in closer, surrounding the girl with his body. She was pulled into his embrace, making her arms tighten their hold on his waist. As did his hold on her.

Their mouths pulled away for a moment, puffs of air floated up. Then Hei dipped his head again, trailing hot kisses down her jaw to her neck. He breathed on her skin, sending tingles up and down her spine and making her heart speed up. Then up his mouth traveled on the other side of her neck to her ear. Placing a peck on the shell, his forehead rested on her forehead.

The energy sizzled from their skin touching, Yin's neck shivered against the cool wind, and Hei's mouth tingled from the kisses he gave. A slight smile pulled on one corner of his lips, but the doll did not smile. Her expressionless face stayed the same.

Did that stop the contractor? Nope.

He planted a kiss on the top of her nose, then on each cheek, finally kissing her mouth fully. Yin returned the kiss, grateful the warmth and more. Their lips moved gently against each other, slowly. Yin's hands went up Hei's back and felt his muscles under his white shirt.

Then, quite innocently, her tongue brushed against his lips. Pulling back, she felt her mouth, unable to look up, even though she could not see Hei's smile. He pushed her chin to meet his and their mouths touched again. He did not let her go, but tightened his grip on her, refusing to break the kiss.

He focused his kissing mainly on that lower lip, caressing it with long strokes of his mouth. Then he went for her top lip, slowly kissing that. Yin's hands shook against his back muscles.

For the grand finale, Hei kissed her long and hard on both lips. She returned each gesture he gave her. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard.

Yin pulled her arms back to her and pushed the corners of her mouth up until she was "smiling". Hei chuckled, then flipped up into his arms, bridal style.

"Are you warm now?" Hei asked the doll, walking off the bridge.

"Yes," Yin answered, quietly. Then after a few silent seconds, she continued, "Thank… you."

Hei chuckled again; she could feel the rumble in his chest. "Any time, Yin," he told her.

Then, as an assurance of that fact, Yin lifted her head to give him a peck, but instead of his lips, she touched his chin. He lowered his head and kissed her, assuring her of his promise.


End file.
